Supernatural Winter Sun
by DeanCas4Life
Summary: Dean wird schwer krank während er im Fegefeuer feststeckt. Castiel kann ihm nicht helfen; alles was er machen kann, ist warten.


Titel: Winter Sun

Autor: Saltedshotgun s/8133681/1/Winter-sun

Übersetzerin: DeanCas4Life

Inhalt: Dean wird schwer krank während er im Fegefeuer feststeckt. Castiel kann ihm nicht helfen; alles was er machen kann, ist warten.

Disclaimer: Mir gehören leider weder Supernatural oder deren Charaktere noch diese Geschichte :(

Wie ihr oben lesen könnt, gehört mir dieser wunderbare Oneshot nicht, sondern „Saltedshotgun". Ich bin auf .net auf ihren Oneshot gestoßen und hab sie dann gleich gefragt, ob ich ihn in ihrem Namen übersetzen darf und glücklicherweise hat sie zugestimmt (Thanks for that =) ). Ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst auch ein paar Reviews für sie damit sie weiß, dass wir ihre Geschichte ebenfalls mögen :)

Nun aber wünschen wir viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Es scheint als wären sie schon seit Wochen auf der Flucht gewesen. Natürlich war sich Dean in diesem Punkt nicht ganz sicher, schließlich gab es keine Möglichkeit, die Zeit zu messen. Kein Sonnenaufgang, kein Sonnenuntergang, keine Sternschnuppen und auch kein Mond oder ähnliches – nur niemals endende Dunkelheit der tiefsten Nacht, die Dean jemals gesehen hatte.

Castiel war dabei auch keine große Hilfe. Er war immer bei Dean, konnte ihm allerdings keine Antworten auf seine Fragen liefern. „Wir müssen rennen, Dean", und damit zog er Dean mit sich mit, ließ ihn manchmal vor ihm her stolpern und gelegentlich packte er ihm am Oberarm und teleportierte sich dann mit ihm wo anders hin.

Es machte Dean fertig, aber Castiel drängte ihn einfach vorwärts und flüsterte, dass sie jetzt keine Zeit hatten, sich auszuruhen.

Jetzt, wenn Dean rational darüber nachdachte, konnten sie nicht länger als ein paar Stunden gerannt sein, doch er war erschöpft, müde und verängstigt trotz seines Wissen (er sah diese Dinge jeden Tag, warum verdammt sollte er jetzt verängstigt sein?) und er war besorgt um Sam.

„Ist Sam hier, Cas?", fragte er.

Castiel drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihm um, als er antwortete: „Ich denke nicht, nein."

„Gut", sagte Dean, „das ist gut."

Dann schlossen sich seine Augen und das letzte, was er fühlte, war sein Körper, der gegen den kalten, nassen und nach Rauch und Blut stinkenden Boden knallte.

Aufwachen ist schwierig. Deans Augenlider waren schwer, er fror und fühlte sich elend. Alles was er wollte war wieder schlafen und in einem Motel aufzuwachen, was vielleicht falsch und muffig roch, dennoch warm war und in dem Sam war.

Als er schließlich seine Augen öffnete sah er lediglich den sternenlosen Himmel des Fegefeuers und Castiels Gesicht, das über ihn gebeugt war.

"Scheiße", murmelte er und stöhnte, als sein Versuch, sich zu bewegen, mit einem Dröhnen im Kopf bestraft wurde. „Fuck"

Castiel beschwichtige ihn. „Es ist okay, du kannst dich ausruhen. Wir sind jetzt sicher."

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Dean und der Geschmack in seinem Mund war widerlich, als hätte er stundenlang gekotzt. „Und warum liegt mein Kopf in deinem Schoß, Cas?"

„Ich dachte, es könnte bequemer sein als der Boden", antwortete Castiel und blickte Dean an. „Um deine vorherige Frage zu beantworten, wir sind am Rande des Fegefeuers, wo sich die wenigen mächtigen Seelen verstecken. Sie sind … vertrieben von meiner Gnade. Für jetzt."

Dean schloss seine Augen und schluckte. „Huh", brachte er durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne hindurch. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, all seine Gelenke taten ihm weh und seine Lungen durchbohrte ein scharfer Schmerz, wenn er atmete. Sein Kopf jedoch war das schlimmste! Seine Kopfschmerzen hämmerten in ihm mit der Kraft eines Gewitters; ihm wurde schlecht.

_Was zum Teufel passiert mit mir?_, dachte er sich und Castiel schien entweder seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben oder er hatte es laut ausgesprochen.

„Ich glaube die Natur des Fegefeuers verursacht deinen schlechten Zustand.", sagte Cas und Dean schlug ein Auge auf, um ihn anzuschauen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du da redest", sagte er.

„Menschen waren nicht dafür vorhergesehen, hier zu sein", erklärte Castiel, „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie es sich auf dich auswirken würde, doch es scheint, als würde es dich krank machen."

„Kein Scheiß", sagte Dean und schloss seine Augen wieder." Kannst du nicht einfach mit deinen Fingern schnippen und mich heilen?"

„Offensichtlich nicht", antwortete Castiel, " Ich habe es bereits versucht, doch dein Zustand hat sich nicht verbessert."

„Na super, scheiße", stöhnte Dean.

„Warum ist es so kalt? War es schon immer so kalt?"

Dean zitterte nun. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie nun schon unbewegt an der gleichen Stelle waren – Castiel hatte sich an einen Baum angelehnt und Deans Kopf in seinem Schoß gelegt.

„Du fieberst, Dean. Die Lufttemperatur hat sich nicht geändert."

„Das ist nur vorübergehend", sagte Dean.

Entweder wurde es immer kälter, oder Deans Zustand verschlechterte sich zunehmend – er konnte es nicht sagen. Er musste sich in den letzten Stunden mehrmals übergeben, zitterte wie Espenlaub und hatte sich irgendwie tiefer, nach Wärme suchend, in Castiels Schoß verkrochen.

„Dean, das wird dir nicht helfen", sagte Castiel und seine Hand ruhte auf Deans Stirn.

„Mir ist kalt", murmelte Dean und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seine Augen zu öffnen. „Du bist warm. Ich sehe da kein Problem."

Seine Stimme war rau und schwach; seine Kehle fühlte sich so geschwollen an, wie seine Augen es waren.

"Das Problem ist, dass du fieberst und dass ich deine Temperatur mit meiner Körperwärme nur noch erhöhe, macht es auch nicht besser."

„Ich fühle mich besser", sagte Dean und machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, dass er praktisch in Castiels Schoß saß – alles worüber er sich Gedanken machte, war um das Warm werden.

„Ich denke, ich könnte sterben", sagte Dean.

„Du stirbst nicht", antwortete Castiel ohne Zögern, „Ich glaube, du kannst hier nicht sterben."

„Huh.", Dean räusperte sich. „Wie in der Hölle?", fragte er und fühlte eine Bewegung Castiels unter sich.

Er schaffte es Dean nach unten zu drücken, zurück in ihre ursprüngliche Position, in der lediglich Deans Kopf auf Castiels Oberschenkel ruhte.

„Ja, dieser Vergleich scheint präzise.", sagte er und seine Stimme war leise und beruhigend.

Castiel zog Dean irgendwo mit sich mit und schmiss ihn dann ins Wasser. Es fühlte sich eher an wie ein Eimer voll Eis oder ähnliches. Es stach wie tausende von Nadeln in Deans Haut, er schrie auf und griff nach Castiels Unterarmen bei dem Versuch, sich selber hochzuziehen.

"Verdammt Cas!", jammerte er und schrie fast „Hol mich sofort raus!"

„Ich muss deine Temperatur runter kriegen, Dean. Bitte, kämpf nicht dagegen an."

„Ja, ich weiß, du willst nicht kämpfen", knirschte Dean durch zusammengebissene Zähne und schnappte dann auf „verdammt, hol mich raus!"

„Ich muss nur deine Temperatur runter kriegen. Nur noch eine Minute, halt durch."

Deans Körper wurde schlaff, dem Schmerz, der Krankheit und der Verzweiflung erlegen. Er ließ Castiels Unterarm nicht los, hörte aber auf zu kämpfen, hörte auf selbst zu versuchen sich hinauszuziehen. Er zitterte nur.

„Öffne deine Augen, Dean", hörte er Castiel sagen und als er dies nicht tat, spürte er, wie Castiel ihn ein klein wenig schüttelte. „Schlaf nicht ein."

„Bitte mach das nicht noch einmal", wisperte Dean mit klappernten Zähnen, sein ganzer Körper verkrampft. Sie waren zurück bei dem Baum – Dean war nass und kalt und fühlte sich elend, er drehte sich zu Castiel.

„Es tut mir Leid, Dean", sagte Castiel, machte aber kein Versprechen und Dean schluckte mühsam.

Dean war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er starb – er war selbst zu müde um zu zittern. Er hörte zu wie Castiel redete, doch seine Stimme schien sehr, sehr weit weg zu sein – meistens über Bienen oder Blumen. Er sprach auch über seine Garnison und was er vor Deans Rettung aus der Hölle gemacht hatte.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Dean und war sich selbst nicht sicher, für was er sich entschuldigte.

„Du brauchst dich nicht für irgendetwas schuldig zu fühlen.", sagte Castiel und erzählte dann weiter seine Geschichten, als hätte Dean nie irgendetwas gesagt.

„Das wird schon wieder, Dean, schlaf etwas. Alles wird besser sein, wenn du wieder aufwachst, ich verspreche es."

Castiel zog Dean näher an sich. Es gab keinen Weg ihm jetzt zu helfen, also versuchte Castiel es ihm so bequem zu machen, wie es nur ging. Er war sich jedoch nicht einmal sicher, ob Dean bei Bewusstsein war, um es zu schätzen – er lag einfach zusammengerollt neben Castiel, seine schweren Augen starrten in die Leere.

„Du kannst dich ausruhen, Dean", sagte Castiel, „Ich werde auf dich aufpassen. Du bist hier sicher."

Dean brummte, schloss seine Augen und stieß einen langen und schweren Atemzug aus. Dann verstummte er vollständig.

Castiel war sich sicher, dass Dean nicht im Fegefeuer sterben konnte, so wenig wie er es in der Hölle konnte. Doch er fühlte sich dadurch nicht besser. Er erinnerte sich daran, Dean zusammengeflickt zu haben, nachdem er ihn aus der Verdammnis gezogen hatte und ihm sozusagen eine Starthilfe für sein Herz gegeben hatte. Zu fühlen, wie es erneut verstummte ohne die Möglichkeit, etwas dagegen zu tun, war etwas, was Castiel auf keinen Fall wollte.

Er saß da, fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Deans Haar über seine feuchte Haut und wartete.

Dean sollte jetzt jederzeit aufwachen. Doch er tat es nicht.

So, leider ist es hier vorbei :(

Nochmals danke an „Saltedshotgun" für diesen wundervollen Oneshot und dafür, dass ich die Ehre hatte, ihn zu übersetzen :*

Und natürlich auch Danke an diejenigen, die uns ein Review dalassen ;)

LG Rainbow96


End file.
